Possession why?
by AsherWritesFanfics
Summary: Lloyd and Kai are tho only ones who have suffered from possession read this to find how kai and lloyd help eacho other set after season 5 (warning GREENFLAME of course, cutting and some mild swear words)
1. chapter 1

**(AN):**

 **Well here's a new story I need some more things to do... please help!**

 **Set after season 5**

'Why does the relief of pain feel so good yet so horrible' Lloyd thought, walking into the kitchen at 3 AM, secretly going to cut, just like every other night for the past few weeks 'Why morro, why'd you do this to me?' Lloyd thought, tears welling up into his eyes as the knife hit his tan skin, as he finished he stared at the knife it was so mezmirizing, as I got stuck into a trance, I heard footsteps... It was Kai.

We both gasped "Lloyd/Kai what are you doing" we both just looked at each other staring, until kai broke the awkward.

"What did you do to your arm?!" he wisper-shouted, until Lloyd glared, walked to the sink rinsing his arm off.

"Are you following me?" Lloyd sighed, as Kai tried to touch Lloyd's shoulder, he shrugged off Kai hand.

"I'm just worried you've been getting out of you room for the last few weeks" Lloyd's eyes went soft and started crying, hanging over the sink, suddenly Kai put a reassuring hand on Lloyd's shoulder, then Lloyd hugged Kai tightly.

He let go, although Kai really didn't want Lloyd to let him go "Sorry, please don't tell the other ninja" Lloyd pleaded, and Kai nodded slowly "Promise" Lloyd pleaded once again, Kai sighed and nodded.

"Let's clean up that arm" Kai sighed heavily, as Lloyd nodded "Lloyd please don't do this again" Lloyd nodded, but put his crossed fingers behind his back

The next day:

Lloyd woke up earlier the the rest, kai who was in the same room as Lloyd because there were five bedrooms in the bounty, Jay and Cole,Lloyd and Kai shared a room, Zane and Nya had their own rooms and also Wu had a room also.

As I got dressed in my casual clothes, a green hoodie, black pants, dark converse and a red tee shirt. As I tried to make no noise, I heard Kai shift towards where I was, I blushed, ever since a few months ago, I couldn't stop thinking about him.

As I turned around to see Zane at my door "Hello Lloyd, what are you doing up" Zane asked, also in his casual clothes white converse, a white hoodie and black pants.

"Nothing, thinking about life, wanna go out, I kinda want to talk about it, I mean if you wanna listen?"

Lloyd asked pointing at the door, as Zane smiled and nodded 'Ugh, I need to tell someone my secret' Lloyd thought

We went into the kitchen and sat on the chair where we usually sit down in the day, across from each other "so what would you like to talk about" Zane said, smiling as always.

"Well, you know Kai, but if you tell anyone I will find and hunt you down" Zane smiled and nodded secretly crossing his fingers " Well I kinda like _like_ him as in love him" as Lloyd said that Zane gasped and quickly covered his mouth.

"Yay I was right" Zane said, smiling normals and Lloyd just sighed

"Am I really that obvious?" Lloyd questioned, as Zane nodded.

"Actually Jay, Cole and I bet on it Cole said that you were friends with benefits, Jay said that you are nothing but friends and I guessed that you like him" Zane said with a smile on his face, and Lloyd just sighed.

"Of course you guys bet on me and Kai" Lloyd smiled and sighed dreamily

Two hours later: 

Cole, Jay and Nya joined us it was now 8:00 AM "Hey Lloyd where's Kai?" Jay asked, the sound of Kai's name made Lloyd blush like crazy and sigh dreamily.

"What's up with your face?" Jay asked, teasing Lloyd for blushing like crazy

"N-Nothing really" Lloyd's blush disappears, then Kai walks in yawning.

"LLOYD HAS A CRUSH ON KAI!!" Zane shouted, Lloyd got up and ran out of the room and, Nya went after, everyone was I shock especially Kai.

Lloyd went on top deck and cried

"Lloyd you here?" Nya said getting close to Lloyd

"Lloyd's not here right now don't leave a message" Lloyd said as he put his face in his hoodie, when Nya found him his eyes were red from crying.

"Let me guess... Kai hates me" Lloyd sighed heavily

"No, Lloyd Kai will never hate you, I promise!" Nya said hugging Lloyd, like Kai would when she was younger, simpler times "Come on Lloyd" Nya said, lifting Lloyd up and they walked back to the living room

When Lloyd went through the door he just went to the couch and hugged his knees "Hey Guys" mumbled, then Kai sat up and sat down next to Lloyd

"Guess what, I've had a crush on you for the past fear weeks" Lloyd looked up at Kai, he was giving him a genuine smile

"Really?" Lloyd questioned, Zane nodded

All of a sudden Kai got a phone call "Yeah Skylor" he said, as Lloyd glared to himself and walked to his room while locking the door

"Sure, Skylor you can stay here for a while" Kai said, hanging up the phone.

 **(AN):**

 **Sorry it's short and that Zane how dare he and yes I know wouldn't do that**

 **-Lexy Venzon**


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN):**

 **Here's another chapter I don't know about it**

Lloyd was so angry and sad that Zane would do that, he promised "God Damnit, Damnit! Why'd I tell Zane, oh yeah because he's supposed to be the nice ninja in the group" Lloyd started crying, and realized that he had a kitchen knife under his bed

"Should I, yes or no, I told Kai I wouldn't but yet why would he care?" a knock on the door stopped Lloyd from talking to himself "Who is it?".

"It's Kai" Kai said from the door

"Go ahead it's your room too" Lloyd sighed, as Kai walked in smiling sweetly, Lloyd rolled his eyes in an annoying manner

"I know you probably don't want this... but Skylor's coming over" Kai said, sitting down right next to Lloyd.

"Fuck!" Lloyd cursed, sighing tiredly "Are you guys dating?" Lloyd asked

"Um, no actually why?" Kai said "you know why... because I love you!" Kai said, putting his lips on Lloyd's lips kissing passionately

"Remember what _I_ said?" Lloyd said pulling Kai back into the kiss, when they let go they both blushed uncontrollably.

When they were done talking, they went back to the living room to see Skylor "What up! Kai" she said, sounding casual.

"Nothing, what about you?" Kai asked, sitting on the couch as Lloyd joined him, holding his knees to his chest as Kai put his hand on Lloyd in a reassuring way

As Skylor saw this she gave a look of disgust and crossed her arms "What?" Kai asked, as Lloyd leaned closer, everyone just stared, but Jay looked disgusted

"FINALLY it happened are you two official?"Nya asked in excitement, Lloyd and Kai nodded.

"Oh yeah remember what I said Zane" Lloyd got up, Zane looked scared "You get a five second head start for helping me get with Kai" Lloyd said standing up waiting for Zane to go and he did

"Five... four... three... two... one" and with that Lloyd went after Lloyd, while everyone chuckled

At night 

Lloyd always slept with a night light, secretly under his bed there was an outlet, but not tonight the power went off and the little light went off

"It's only a little dark, it's fine" Lloyd whispered to himself under the blankets, cradling himself he turned his flashlight on but and stopped cradling himself but he was still shaking and whimpering because for some reason he forgot to charge his phone so he was completely dark 'NO NO NO NO I hate the dark!' He thought, made a loud whimper and tried to sleep still shaking.

The next morning:

Lloyd slept until 10:00 the night before was still traumatizing the whole thing still rolling in the back of his mind, he woke up to the sound of Kai trying

To wake him up.

"Mmmmm. Five more minutes" Lloyd sleepily said, as Kai shook him again, chuckling " Fine I'm up"

"Sorry but it's kinda after ten o'clock"Kai said, sitting down next to Lloyd "Even though you looked so cute sleeping" Kai Made Lloyd blush, and Lloyd kissed Kai on the cheek.

"Aww, who's my favorite green ninja?" Kai said, smiling at Lloyd, who blushed

"Ok that deserves another kiss" Lloyd leaned in and kissed Kai on the cheek "Anyway out gotta get dressed" Lloyd said, playfully pushing Kai

"Okay, I'm out see ya out there" Kai said, pointing to the door.

All of a sudden Skyline walked in "Lloyd stay away from Kai he's mine!" She said, sounding threatening, and made a scorch mark on Lloyd's arm with fire

"Ow! don't do that!" Lloyd said, as she kept doing it.

"Then stay away from Kai or else I'll tell him a lie about you!" She threatens Lloyd

"You know he'll believe me anyway I've known him a lot longer" Lloyd stated a true fact, as Skylor growled, the pain still hurt but Lloyd decided not to tell Kai, though the pain hurt I've been hurt worse.

Once Lloyd finished he didn't wear his green tee shirt but a green long sleeve trying to hide his burnt shoulder but it also made a small blister that if touched would sting painfully.

"Hey Lloyd!"Cole said, putting a hand on his shoulder, as Lloyd flinched, Cole took off his hand "What's wrong Lloyd?" He asked

"Nothing" Lloyd said casually, glancing at Skylor, rolling his eyes sitting down next to Kai, and gave him a kiss, Kai blushed and put an arm around Lloyd but yet Lloyd flinched slightly... Kai noticed

"Like Cole said what's wrong?"Kai asked Lloyd, taking off his arm

"Nothing and give that back" Lloyd said pointing to Kai's arm, Kai chuckled and returned his arm

 **(AN):**

 **Sorry I kinda made Skylor evil in a way but I still ship GREENFLAME and I don't really like kialor they don't really have much in common and I just gave Skylor her powers back**


	3. Chapter Three

**(AN):**

 **Sorry I didn't post yesterday I was sick and so tired which I'm still sick but a little bit better, but I don't want to let you people down so here's an new chapter and the song lyrics are mine, I wrote them in class in free time.**

The other ninja went to the grocery store for food and Lloyd was left to watch the bounty by choice, Lloyd was sitting down on the bed listening to the song "Discrace"

"Come on baby in my mind, come on baby one more time. Why say my name in the night away?

Why say my name? Why call me a disgrace in the night? Am I a disgrace? Why baby call me a discrace? In my mind why? Yes I'm a discrace in my mind! Yes, no, yes, no, YES! Yes I'm a discrace. Why you ask because of my huge Secret! My huge..." Lloyd sung softly, as he saw Kai standing at the door with the others behind them with their mouths gaped open, Lloyd quickly took off his headphones and blushed "How long have you all been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear your amazing voice!" Cole exclaimed, Lloyd blushed.

"Sorry, I thought I was alone" Lloyd explained, secretly Lloyd could sing he was actually a really good singer but he was also insecure about judgment

Skylor just frowned "Eh, I've heard better" she said, and left the room

"You have a really good voice" Kai said, putting an arm on Lloyd's hurt shoulder, as Lloyd flinched "But why are you listening to depressing music?"

"No reason" Lloyd said, thinking of Morro, ever since Morro possessed him he has felt horrible and now this with Skylor it's putting so much stress on Lloyd, he started to stare into space a lot more also.

"Can we please talk about something else besides my singing?" Lloyd suggested, the others shook their heads stating no, Lloyd sighed an rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner.

"Come on Lloyd, what's wrong?" Jay asked, wanting to hear more of Lloyd's voice

"NO! I'm not singing" Lloyd said standing up and walking to Kai and his room.

'Ugh, why can't they take no for an answer?' Lloyd thought to himself, and spotted the kitchen knife under his bed "No should I or I don't know"

Lloyd whispered to himself he sighed "it's so tempting, everything that has happened, I've been able to hold down the temptation but the force of Skylor and Morro's voice still echoing in my brain its to much" and with that he grabbed the knife and snuck into the bathroom, without being noticed and made two cuts on his arm then washing off the evidence.

Two hours later:

"Someone has to talk to him it's been two hours!" Cole explained, everyone stared at Kai

"Ok I'll go he is _my_ boyfriend" Kai said, while Skylor frowned, Kai just scowled at her facial expression

As Kai made his way to their room, he knocked "Lloyd you okay in there?" He asked, the door opened to see Lloyd

"I'm fine" Lloyd yawned, tirelessly "Sorry about my little outburst of anger in the living room" he apologized

"It's fine sorry about pushing you to sing when You didn't want too, but you do have a wonderful voice" Kai said, walking into the room, sitting down next to Lloyd on his bed

Kai heard Lloyd moan, then shift slightly "Are you okay Lloyd your shifting and moaning" Lloyd sighed then shook his head no

He pointed to his stomach there was a long cut "What happened?!" Lloyd pointed to Kai's phone,

Kai gave him his phone.

Lloyd went to Kai's pictures and picked a picture with Cole, Kai, Skylor, Jay, himself and Zane, he pointed to... Skylor.

"Wait, Skylor did it?!" Kai asked, as Lloyd nodded.

"Don't tell the others" Lloyd said, sternly

 **(AN):**

 **Hah, cliffhanger what's Kai gonna do with the she-demon Skylor, oh by the way I am so sorry that's it's shorter then usual but like I said I'm still sick and don't really feel like writing when I should be sleeping, but it doesn't matter besides I still go to school**

 **UGGH, NATURE HAS KILLED ME!! I'm am so not over exaggerating (my sarcasm)**

 **Oh and please don't kill me for two things one... LLOYD CAN SING in this yes he can and second I THOUGHT LLOYD WAS OVER CUTTING HIMSELF I know I'm sorry but if I was in Lloyd's position I would do it to ok have a beautiful time.**

 **Hope that I actually get to sleep tonight with all these ideas just floating in my mind.**


	4. Possession Why? Chapter 4

**(AN):**

 **Hello again, now on with the story**

 **Slight mild swearing**

Kai shook his head "No, I'm gonna give Sky... her! A peice of my mind!" Lloyd sighed, an shook his head no also, he hated seeing Kai flamed up.

"She's just jealous about you and me, about how she isn't as lucky as I am to have you all to myself" Lloyd said, trying to calm him down and at the same time, flatter Kai, Kai turned a slight pink color, and sighed dreamily.

"Hey, you said that to calm me down... and it worked, man you good at this!" Kai said smirking, making Lloyd blush slightly at the comment.

"Damn it Kai! Stop making me blush! I'm permanently gonna stay red if I blush one more time!" Lloyd said, as Kai chuckled slightly at his blush, and he blushed once again "Damn it Kai"

"How about we negotiate?" Lloyd said, Kai thought then nodded "Okay we can tell one ninja of your choice" Kai thought for a bit, then nodded slowly.

"I pick... Cole!" Kai said, Lloyd sighed and nodded.

"Oh by the way your telling him for me, okay okay" Lloyd spoke in a stern yet jokingly manner, Kai sighed and nodded.

In the living room with Cole:

"Hey, Cole we got something to tell you" Kai said, as Cole was stuffing his face with, cake you guessed it.

"Yeah" he said, swallowing his cake "Oh, sorry on Jay's behalf Lloyd he didn't mean to push you" Lloyd blush, he had totally forgotten about that incident "But you do have a pretty cool voice!"

"Thanks" Lloyd mumbled.

"Anyway I don't know how to put this, but you know Skylor?" Kai said, sounding annoyed at the name as well.

"Yeah, the red-head in our house" Cole said, pointing out the obvious "Please go on" he said putting another spoonful of cake in his mouth.

"Well, Lloyd show him, she did this" Kai said as Lloyd lifted up his shirt, to see two scars.

Cole almost chocked on his cake "What the hell!" He got out before he started chocking on his cake, then Lloyd dropped his shirt down calmly like nothing happened "How are you so damn calm Lloyd!" Lloyd hugged his knees and shrugged, he looked broken yet still trying to hide his feelings.

Kai looked worried, suddenly Skylor walked in "Hey, guys what up?" She said, Cole and Kai glared at her, she was taken aback by this "What?"

"You know what!"Kai angerliy shouted, then crossed his arms, Lloyd could see he was holding back anger, Lloyd took his hand in his, and Kai calmed down.

"Um, no I don't" She said with aditudeKai growled

"I mean what you did to Lloyd! I mean what the hell Skylor! I expected more from you!" Kai shouted, which drove in the rest of the ninja in.

"What's happening in here?" Jay said, snooping like always.

"Skylor happened" Cole mumbled.

"Excuse me!" Skylor barked

"Will someone please tell me what the heck is happening, What did she do!?" Nya asked, getting angered, she looked to Lloyd "Lloyd, what happened?"

"Skylor hurt me" he mumbled, Nya's face went from confusion, to unbelief, last to anger.

"Let me see" Nya said, coldly, Lloyd lifted his shirt again, to see the two scars again

 **(AN):**

 **I'm so sorry I'm late but unfortunately I'm still sick and sorry it's short**


	5. Possession Why? Part 5

**(AN):**

 **So sorry, I'm late but I'm here and that's all that matters, Right?**

 **Mild swearing**

Nya gasped "Okay, where is she?" She said, turning around to not see her, Lloyd sighed and shrugged

"Maybe this is good that she's not here" Lloyd said, Everyone stared at Lloyd, in disbelief.

"What do you mean Lloyd?!" Cole snapped "This is not Okay!"

"Mabye it is! I'd rather you guys not get mad over something I'm not worried about... plus it's about me and I didn't even want to say anything about it"

Lloyd snapped back.

"But why aren't you?!" Cole questioned "and why wouldn't you tell us!?" Lloyd shrugged clearly angered, Kai took his hand in his hand and he calmed down.

"I don't know why... except she kinda threatened me" Lloyd said slightly rubbing his neck, even Kai didn't know this

Lloyd got up and went to his and kai's room to just leave the conversation, Kai followed next to him his hand stil in Kai's hand.

 **So sorry this is a REALLY short chapter, but I have to study for my history test tomorrow and I have finals week this week! And IM GOING CRAZY!!!!! Also some good news **

**I'm gonna go into spring break NEXT week and starting some new TMNT stories 2012 version**


End file.
